Esperanza
by GianiraBlossom
Summary: Tal vez esta vez no eran los dioses, sino solo Calipso. Inconscientemente debería odiarse para simplemente ver cuanto resistiría hasta romperse. Si eso era cierto, entonces Calipso gustaba de lastimarse a si misma, porque no era posible que alguien pudiera sufrir tanto como ella en ese momento. No lo era. One-Shot


**Disclamier: Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Los dioses podían ser bastante crueles.

O tal vez esta vez no eran los dioses, sino solo Calipso. Inconscientemente debería odiarse a si misma para simplemente ver cuanto resistiría hasta romperse. Si eso era cierto, entonces Calipso gustaba de lastimarse a si misma, porque no era posible que alguien pudiera sufrir tanto como ella en ese momento.

Pero era posible. Calipso lo estaba comprobando. Su cuerpo se estremecía y se sacudía con sollozos constantemente mientras se abrazaba a si misma tratando de evitar romperse en un millón de pedazos. No funcionó, Calipso podía sentir su corazón físicamente romperse. Si solo no fuera inmortal, podría encontrar una forma de escapar de su dolor. Ella no era suicida, pero en ese momento podría hacer cualquier cosa para terminar con todo esto.

Calipso podía pensar en un millón de palabras que describían como se sentía. Rota. Torturada. Estúpida. Muerta. Destrozada. Agonizante. Ella no creía haber hecho nada en su inmortal vida para haber merecido esto. No le deseaba esto a nadie.

Pero aparentemente si lo hizo. Solo fue un momento de debilidad en el que sintió tanto odia y amargura que las palabras salieron solas de su boca, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que _esa_ persona nunca hubiera nacido, que sintiera exactamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Entonces hiso algo que se había jurado a si misma nunca iba a hacer.

Calipso esperaba sentir satisfacción, pero todo lo que sintió fue remordimiento y odio hacia si misma. Calipso había visto a muchos héroes, pero Percy había sido diferente. Se había enamorado incluso antes de que abriera sus ojos, sintiendo una simpatía instantánea por el. Y cuando despertó, Percy había sido tan amable y dulce con ella pero sus ojos estaban inquietos, como si deseara estar en otro lugar. _Con alguien más._

Calipso supo de inmediato que Percy nunca podría amarla.

Fue ingenua, porque por un momento, solo un momento, creyó que Percy iba a quedarse. Que finalmente había encontrado a alguien que la amaba igual que ella a el y que abandonaría todo y a todos por ella.

Por supuesto estaba equivocada. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ingenua para creer que a alguien le importaría su dolor?

Ella tuvo que poner una falsa mascara de aceptación cuando Percy, tan dulce y noblemente, se negó a quedarse. Si amabas algo tenias que dejarlo ir ¿No?

Esa era su respuesta. Calipso lo amaba. Y era su culpa que es ese momento estuviera hecha un ovillo, sosteniéndose a si misma y tratando de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Así, con lágrimas cayendo abundantemente de sus ojos. Calipso se quedo dormida ahogada con sus propias emociones.

* * *

En su sueño, Calipso caminaba descalza sobre arena. El mar golpeaba suavemente, del mismo tono de verde que los ojos de Percy. El simple recuerdo hiso que sus ojos ardieran. Aparto la mirada rápidamente y tomo un vistazo a su alrededor. Esa claramente no era su isla, pero no sintió mucha emoción. Calipso ya había vivido milenios rodeada de playa, no era algo nuevo.

Fue hasta que avisto algo a la distancia. Era extrañas estructuras altas rectangulares. Edificios. Justo como los que había descrito Hermes. Calipso trato de correr hacia ahí para rápidamente darse cuenta que no estaba llegando a ningún lado.

"No puedo creer que me hayas corregido" una voz hablo detrás de ella. Calipso sintió una apuñalada en su corazón. Aunque ahora se escuchaba mas madura y grave, esa voz era inconfundible. Casi involuntariamente se dio media vuelta. Calipso perdió el aire. Ahí estaba _él_. Mas alto, mas musculoso, pero seguía siendo él. El mismo cabello revuelto y brillante, una sonrisa traviesa adornando su rostro, sus ojos centellando y sus mismos movimientos relajados. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Calipso se sintió genuinamente feliz.

"¡Percy!" lo llamó y trató de correr hacia el, para de nuevo no llegar a ningún lado. Trato de llamarlo de nuevo, pero su mirada ni siquiera giro un segundo hacia ella. En su lugar, Percy miraba a alguien junto a el con sus ojos llenos de adoración. La alegría se apagó inmediatamente dentro de Calipso.

"Leíste _cada_ palabra mal ¿Cómo no querías que te corrigiera, Sesos de Alga?". Junto a Percy, caminaba una mujer, y Calipso tenia que admitir que era hermosa. Su cabello era de un tono rubio miel, recogido en múltiples trenzas detrás de su cabeza y unos ojos grises tormenta. Traía un vestido blanco que caía fluidamente por su cuerpo como el agua. _Un vestido de novia_ se dio cuenta Calipso dolorosamente. Entonces se dio cuenta por primera vez que Percy traía puesto un traje negro, con su saco colgado sobre el hombro y sus mangas casualmente enrolladas.

"Era mi voto de bodas, Annabeth, lo practique varias veces"

Calipso se dio cuenta que ahora su respiración salía agitada.

"Ajá, si claro". Percy entrelazo ambas de sus manos, de forma que ahora la miraba de frente. La chica –Calipso se negó a pensar su nombre– arqueo las cejas. Percy trató de mantener una mirada ofendida, pero al final soltó una pequeña risita.

"Te amo, listilla" le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella. Los ojos de Calipso se volvieron a inundar de lágrimas, pero por alguna razón aun podía ver perfectamente. Seguramente esta era la nueva forma de castigo de las Moiras.

La chica –¡No te atrevas a pensar su nombre!– le sonrió abiertamente. Sin decirle ni una palabra, acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y sus bocas chocaron juntas. Por un momento Calipso no se sintió arrepentida de haberlos maldecido, pero el sentimiento no duro mucho. Percy la abrazó firmemente por la cintura e incluso la levantó del suelo. Calipso ya no puso soportarlo más. Con un estrangulado sollozo cayó de rodillas en la arenas.

El dolor que había sentido anteriormente y era tan pequeño comparado con el de ese momento que Calipso incluso lo extrañaba. Miró al cielo ferozmente.

"¡¿Por qué me castigan de esta forma?! ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?!" gritó con todas su fuerzas. Fue entonces cuando todo a su alrededor cambio. Percy y su _esposa_ desaparecieron y la arena fue sustituida por piso de piedra fría.

Risas.

Eso fue lo primero que escuchó. Eran pequeñas risitas cristalinas, seguramente de una niña, haciendo eco en la habitación. El lugar estaba iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas, había mesas de trabajo, herramientas y metal, sobre todo metal; también había manchas de grasa en casi cada lugar. Escuchó pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella y finalmente vio la fuente de las risas.

Era una niña de no más de tres años. Su piel era ligeramente morena, rizos de cabello oscuro enmarcando su pequeña carita. Al sonreír se formaban hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Calipso se puso de pie al mismo que tiempo que la niña rodeó una mesa de trabajo.

"¡Hope!" gritó alguien, un hombre. La niña se escondió bajo la mesa justo cuando el hombre entró en la vista de Calipso. Era delgado y en muchos aspectos parecido a la niña. Tenía la misma piel morena y el cabello oscuro rizado. Sus ojos eran cálidos y amables, pero tenían una chispa traviesa en ellos. Tenia facciones elficas que a Calipso le recordaron rápidamente a Hermes, pero ella estaba segura que si de alguien era hijo este hombre, era de Hefesto.

Traía puesta una camisa blanca que no estaba bien metida en su pantalón y una corbata colgando de su cuello.

"Hope, ya sal, no estamos jugando" pero en su tono decía que obviamente si estaban jugando. Hope, Calipso pensó que la niña tenia un nombre bonito. _Esperanza._

La niña soltó una risita, salió de su escondite, gritó "¡Boo!" y salió corriendo. El hombre sacudió la cabeza divertidamente y corrió tras ellas. Calipso se encontró a si misma siguiéndolos. Por un momento se olvidó de Percy y fijó su atención en las risas de la niña, tan llenas de vida y felicidad; lo opuesto a Calipso.

"Hope, mami nos va a matar a los dos si ensucias tu vestido". Demasiado tarde. Calipso notó que el vestido blanco de Hope ya tenía algunas manchas de grasa. La niña se gateo debajo de una mesa para escapar de quien Calipso supuso era su padre, dándole nuevas manchas de polvo en las rodilla.

"¡No me atrapas, papi!" le gritó mientras esquivaba el brazo de su padre que intentaba atraparla. El hombre sonrió traviesamente.

"¿Ah, no?" el hombre cambio de dirección en el ultimo momento para ir directo hacia Hope y atraparla. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, el hombre resbaló y cayó de sentón, con su hija cayendo en su regazo. Hope empezó a reír mientras el hombre hacia una pequeña mueca de dolor. Las orillas de la boca de Calipso de levantaron levemente, sin llegar a ser una sonrisa completa.

"Ah, ¿Te ríes de mi?" le dice. Su hija sacudió la cabeza aun riendo "Bueno tal vez debería…" entonces le empezó a hacer cosquillas. Hope soltó pequeñas risitas mientras protestaba. Calipso quería llorar tan solo ver la escena. El solo verlos le daba un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, algo que hacia mucho no había sentido.

El hombre finalmente se detuvo, miro el vestido de su hija de arriba a abajo y el color escapó gradualmente de su rostro.

"Mami nos va a matar"

"¿Por qué debería matarlos?" intervino una voz de mujer detrás de Calipso, pero antes de que ella pudiera averiguar quien era, Calipso abrió los ojos.

* * *

Ella se despertó mitad confundida y mitad intrigada. Se preguntaba porque había soñado aquella escena, pero también su mente daba vueltas sobre quien podía ser la mujer, aunque no lo veía sentido ¿Para que ver a otra persona que seguramente estaba siendo feliz, con un esposo y una hermosa hija, mientras ella apenas podía vivir?

Solo por un momento se olvidó de la dolorosa imagen de Percy y Annabeth que había visto. Calipso sabia que el dolor volvería tarde o temprano, pero las risas de la niña, la sonrisa traviesa del hombre y lo felices que ambos parecían había encendido una pequeña llama dentro de ella. Un sentimiento que ella veía perdido hacia mucho tiempo.

 _Esperanza._


End file.
